ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirtimukha
Testimonials :*Duo'ed by 65rdm and 68pld tough fight bc of Rafflesia links (they don't link) :*Soloed by 75RDM/BLM, hits hard but easy to Sleep. Sleep, then kill the Death Jacket 1st. :*Solo-ed by 75 SMN/WHM. *Soloed the NM as NIN75/DNC37. Fairly easy, but I had a couple of close calls with Viscid Emission (amnesia). It managed to hit me for 137~173 damage, with a 292 crit with 245 defense. Strangely, it never called a pet. 1/1 drop. *Soloable by a NIN70/DNC30 with great ease, could be done by a /WAR as well. Keep all feebs on Kirtimukha right from the start, use Yonin and evasion gear unless WSing. Kill the pet and any linked bees, then attack the NM. Recast feebs immediately when they wear. He never resisted a feeb in the two times I fought him as 70NIN. --Gibgezr 23:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a Galkan PLD/DNC with ease, wore a Hauby at first, then switched to a SH - it seemed to help, he missed a little more often. Ate a taco, had very little TP or MP at start. I ignored his pet at first, which was a mistake: it linked to a nearby bee after a short time. Killed the link, then was charmed...he ran me around for a bit and healed himself to full. When I uncharmed I dragged him up to the south tunnel at I-11/H-11 and killed his pet - he never respawned it for the rest of the fight. Safe from all interfering links and without his pet he was easy to kill, with Drain Samba II up I could use my TP for WS's without any worry. Strange, though: my Ecphoria ring twice failed to remove Amnesia. The effect never lasted long, so it was immaterial. --Gibgezr 05:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *Killed easily by a group of 4: BLU, THF, RDM, WHM *Soloable by a level 75BST/37THF, using CourierCarrie and a couple of Pet Food Zeta. *Soloable by a level 75NIN/37DNC with ease. *Soloable by a level 75 Summoner. *Soloable as SAM/NIN with minor difficulty. Sekkanoki makes this fight easy. It does have a good amount of accuracy. *Solo'd by RDM/BLM at 75 with no difficulty, kite and nuke strat. *Solo'd by a 75BLM/RDM without much difficulty, just sleep it Thunder4 nearly killed his pet bee after that it's just sleep/nuke strat *Solo'd by a 75SAM/DNC by kiting with Desperate Flourish. *Solo'd by a 75BLU/NIN by sleeping the NM with Yawn and killing the pet first. After that kite the NM to safer ground. *Duo'ed the NM as a 72 THF/NIN with a 75PLD/DNC. Fairly easy, but PLD had a couple of close calls with Viscid Emission (amnesia) and the Charm. 1/1 drop. ---- I accidentally stumbled across this NM, and noticed that the Death Jackets link with this NM. I noticed I had 4 of them following the NM, and when I became charmed, they all despawned. I decided to test this, seeing as Death Jackets con as too weak, and do not aggro under normal circumstances. Upon charm wearing off, I reengaged the NM, and ran it past sight range of a few more Death Jackets. As expected, they linked with the NM. Also, I was able to solo this as 75 NIN/RDM. --Docstu 05:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) The bees link with his pet bee, not the NM himself, although his AoE charm can charm surrounding bees and cause them to attack the player. His pet is weak sauce; kill it first, then the only links you have to worry about are the other Rafflesia in the area. Verified this in my second fight with him; two bees flew up to where I had pulled the NM, but did not link, as i had killed his pet before then. He never seems to respawn the pet.--Gibgezr 15:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- If you know what you are doing, this is easily solo-able by any race as 75 SMN/WHM without Elemental Siphon. I am Elvaan and can do it with MP to spare, but if you are inexperienced with it or want to make sure, take a Yagudo drink. The only time you will have difficulty is if it uses Floral Bouquet as soon as you've put a new pet on it - and it manages to Sleep the pet. Then hate will bounce around until the pet manages to do enough damage to get hate back. I usually use Fenrir as he has a slightly lower perpetuation cost than Garuda etc., can take damage well and can deal it too, with Eclipse Bite whenever you can. Typically takes 2-3 pets to kill it. Predator Claws does good damage, Flaming Crush also works well. Worst case scenario and if things are looking bad: Deodorise and run whilst your pet is attacking it. It will stop chasing when you've run far enough and de-aggro, to turn unclaimed. Start again after resting. -- Aequis 14:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Spawn Conditions? Anybody know how this spawns? ---- It is a lottery spawn from one of the Rafflesia towards the back of the canyon. If its window is up, it has a high chance of appearing right away and it will often appear in the little tunnel at the eastern edge of (H-11), or right at the top left corner of (I-11). It does not "link" with a bee right away, as it commonly thought. It will summon one as soon as it spawns and it is only the summoned Death Jacket that will link with other bees. Kirtimukha does not link with the normal bees, and vice versa. -- Aequis 16:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you! --Xanthe7 14:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC)